memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omega Directive
Accuracy in this article, Prof. Ketteract is referred to as "K'mtu Ketteract." What's the source on this? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 02:46, 6 Nov 2004 (CET) :It's not canon, at least, not from anything ever spoken. Also, the 3.2 lightyear was simply referred to in the episode as "several", so that is also not canon, unless this too was taken from some display or otherwise seen on screen. --Gvsualan 22:31, 17 Dec 2004 (CET) It's not canon, but the Omega Directive appears in ST Legacy as well. It shows a possible creation. - Jono R. - New member - Name origin Different parts of the article state: *"... an inexhaustible energy source which would end all needs for all other sources of energy, hence the name Omega." Starfleet then enacted the Omega Directive, naming it after the last letter in the Greek alphabet, chosen to signify the molecule as the ultimate threat This gives two different sources for the name Omega. While it could be theorized that the former explanation was appropriate before Omega's threat was known, and the latter an apt explanation after the power of Omega was realized, it still is two different meanings without any reason to why there are two of them. Is one false? Can this be cleared up? (The reason for the name might be better stated on the Omega molecule article.) -- 22:30, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Specialists So the team of specialists they would send to contain the threat would entirely consist of Starfleet Captains. 04:26, 8 April 2008 (UTC) : Not necessarily, just because data is classified for Captains and above only (including Starfleet and Federation Flag Officers) does not mean it is impossible to dessimate information to non-flag officers or non-Captains. The team of specialists would likely be a mix of ranks, probably a mission assigned to a science and(/or) tactical vessel under the direct control of Starfleet Security or Starfleet Corps of Engineers. JeffreyAlpha172 20:57, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have always assumed the specialists are simply noncom specialists. The likes of Kosinski etc. --Pseudohuman 22:31, 17 July 2008 (UTC) : Or possibly, Section 31... hmm... JeffreyAlpha172 23:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::: The line was actually "'' If we were in the Alpha Quadrant right now, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Id be in contact with Starfleet Command, and they'd send in a specialized team to deal with the crisis. In their absence, we're going to have to make do with the training I've received, and the knowledge Seven of Nine has retained from the Borg." A "specialized team" doesn't automatically equate to "specialist", think more like "hazmat team" or 'to-the-extreme' the "MIB". --Alan 23:23, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::: I've always thought that the team would be sketchy such as an MIB like team (well with the secrecy atleast) which is why I think there is a good probability that Section 31 would be involved. You went back and watched it didn't you? =P Best episode ever, I think I'll pop in the DVD now actually. JeffreyAlpha172 00:27, 18 July 2008 (UTC) The openess of this article? Because of the sensitive nature of what this article discusses, it should be restricted to only those who are admin on this site. 20:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Funny...wait, is funny the word I'm looking for? -Angry Future Romulan 20:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The ''real version of this article is only available to Starfleet Captains. What you are currently reading has been altered for public consumption.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Dating? As I recall (& STE v. 2.5 bears me out), the Omega disaster in the Lantaru sector occurred in 2274. So where di the 2269 date used here come from? Good question. They only say in dialogue "over a hundred years ago", nothing more. So I'll change the 2269]] to a mid-23rd century. Kennelly (talk) 16:19, January 31, 2016 (UTC)